


he realizes

by procrastinatingbookworm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: Giles ruminates on the responsibilities of being a Watcher.





	

He realizes, after the first time

That his job

More than training

More than researching

More than guiding

Is to take care of Buffy Summers.

 

He realizes, after the second time

That he went out to find her and carry her back to his apartment, and tend to her wounds

That his job is to hold her.

 

He realizes, after the third time

Nursing her back to health on his ancient paisley-patterned couch

That her voice, even raspy and static-laced over the speakers of a phone

Is what makes him love being a Watcher.

 

He realizes, after the fourth time

As he calls her mother to assure her that her daughter is safe

That he feels like Buffy's father sometimes. 

 

He realizes, after the fifth time

As he's cleaning blood from his hands, tilting the bathroom mirror so that he can see Buffy

Slumped on the couch with her head bandaged

That his job is to keep that precious blood from being spilled.

 

The sixth time... he's too late.

On his knees, holding his head in his hands

Whispering denials and apologies to her broken body

He realizes only then

How much he loves her.


End file.
